Wanna Be
by annonymouse
Summary: PG-13 for Kyo's language. KyoUo. Mostly Uo's POV of a story on how they got together, their relationship and it's… end? 2 chapters to go before it ends! (Evilness coming in the form of Akito...)
1. Where It All Began

****

Title: Wanna Be  
**Author:** annonymouse  
**Disclaimer:** I disclaim! Oh and the itty bitty song at the beginning and end belongs to Ninedays!  
**Summary:** Kyo/Uo relationship. Uo's POV of a story on how they got together, their relationship and it's… end??  
**Author's Notes:** I love this pairing! Anyway, my first Furuba fic! Please tell me if I got anything wrong (specially in the use of -chan, -san, -kun etc.). I hope you enjoy this!! And I'm writing a Shigure one as well! Hopefully it will be posted soon after this! Oh and things in _italics_ are flashbacks!  
IMPORTANT!… This chapter was re-uploaded, complete with changes. As Quince pointed out, there were a few holes. I changed a few things so that - hopefully - it is better. And thanks to who reviewed.

*  
To watch the leaves grow on the trees with you is out of question  
I walk into this summer all alone the usual session  
You feel your instinct then you act but was it your intention  
To leave me down and broken now you've ended our ascension 

-Wanna Be by Ninedays  
*

She shielded her eyes from the sun's midday glare. It was clear and unusually hot for spring, the sun relentlessly glared at her. Her thoughts drifted to an orange haired boy, he'd be on a roof somewhere in a day like this, she was sure of it. Swinging her bag behind her she thought of event of the past year.

She wasn't sure how it all started, but one moment he was shouting "You stupid Yankee!" and then the next she felt soft lips on hers. 

*

__

"Look I told you already! It. Wasn't. My. Fault!" Uo growled at Kyo, their fight had occurred while cleaning the classroom. Somehow they got tricked into doing it and are now blaming each other.

Kyo was being crankier than usual, and as cranky as he was he forgot about the whole turns-into-a-cat-when-hugged thing. He had been cornering Uotani more and more, she was now right up against a wall.

"Was to!" he argued back

"You were the one who fell for it Kyon-Kyon!"

"Don't call me Kyon-Kyon!" she shrugged at his words and retorted back

"Fine, CARROTS!"

"You stupid Yankee!" Instead of a growl she thought she'd hear, Uo suddenly found her arms pinned to the wall and his lips were on hers. It was as if he was trying to convey all his anger on the one kiss. It started rough and invading, somewhere along the way though she responded to it and it became softer and half apologetic. Uo was too surprised to push him away, and truth be told, she was kind of enjoying it.

When they finally came up for air she was surprised at the completely helpless position she was placed in. His grip was surprisingly tight on her arms.

"Let go of me Carrots." she hissed. Still in a daze he let her arm go. 

"What the… What did you do to me!?" he demanded, finally realising the situation they had been in earlier. However his anger was somewhat subdued because he was distracted by her lips, which were slightly opened as she fought to get her breath back.

"What did I do!? You kissed me!" 

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!" Uo couldn't stand it anymore, she slapped him hard across the cheeks and fumed out of the classroom, only to return a few seconds later to grab her bag. When she left, Kyo was still left in the same place, only this time he was clutching his cheeks.

*

Uotani grinned at the sudden memory of their first kiss. As far as first kisses went, it wasn't half bad. It was rather pleasant actually. Oh, that is if you ignored her sharp slap across his cheeks.

The next day had been equally amusing, they fought as if nothing had happened. If anything, the almost friendly spats became downright violent. Throughout the day Kyo could be found kicking her steel pipe away before it crashed down on his head.

Of course, he never actually hit her. He was too much of a gentle… well lets just say he had too much pride to hit a girl.

The stupid cat was just that. Stupid. In an adorable way she supposed. 

Her grin widened when she thought about how she found out he could turn into a cat. 

*

__

"You're slow! Hurry up." Kyo growled when he saw that Uo was not next to him. He looked behind to see her dragging a huge net filled with red balls. The tension around them had not lessened in the month that passed by.

"Shut up! How come you get to carry the keys and I get to carry the balls?" she snapped, he was after all the boy here. And while she was no damsel in distress, the least he could do was help.

"Because you said that you didn't need any help taking the balls in." he smirked at her, his stance was a smug one that made her heart leap a bit. Frowning at herself… and him, she quickened her pace. 

"I didn't think the teacher would tell you to go with me, idiot!" With a heave she manage to dump the huge bag of balls on his head.

"What the hell are you doing you stupid Yankee!?" he spluttered after the last ball fell on his head. 

"What do you think?" It was her turn to smirk as he sat in the midst of balls. "Oh by the way, the red clashes very badly with your hair." Uo turned to walk away but was stopped by a strong grip.

"Oh no you don't. Help me gather the balls up!" 

They were in the middle of another argument when Tohru, Yuki and Hana showed up. 

"Oh dear." Was all Tohru could say when she saw them in a heated argument, balls bouncing on their heads as they threw the red spheres at one another. 

"Oy. Stupid cat, hurry up. The bell already rang ten minutes ago. Don't you want to go home?" came Yuki's calm voice.

"Shut up you shitty androgynyc mouse! Anyway, we'd be finished if Miss Yankee here hadn't dumped the balls on my head!" Yuki was tempted to whack Kyo on the head, but held himself back as they were still in school.

"I wouldn't have dumped it on you head if you had helped me!" They were about to argue nose to nose again when Hana's haunting voice interrupted.

"I would like to go home. Please hurry. Uo-chan, I will wait for you at the gate. I believe we will have enough time to do our assignment before you go to work." With that, the gothic girl turned away. A confused Tohru offered them a smile before catching up with Hana. Yuki stood there for a moment before going the same way.

Grumbling and cursing, they both began picking up the scattered balls. This time, Kyo helped her with some of the burden.

"There. That's the last of them." Kyo said, putting the balls back in the bag. Well, he thought it was the last one. He didn't see the one by his feet which had rolled there just as he stood up. He held a hand to his neck and rubbed it. He didn't feel good. Maybe the rain was coming. 

"Hurry up. You give the key to…" Uo never finished what she was about to say because at that point Kyo had tripped over the ball and fell towards her. She fell down and winced. Ready to scold him and tell him to get his heavy body off hers when there was a small sound and pinkish-orangeish smoke surrounded her.

"Now you've done it." Came the angry growl of… a cat? Her body which was on automatic response moved to throw the cat-thing away from it's sitting position on her stomach. Her fist swung in the direction.

"Watch it Yankee!" it yelped, leaping out of the way, incidentally moving closer to her face." Uo blinked a couple of times before opening her mouth to let loose a loud 'What the hell?!?' when it laid itself down on her mouth.

"Don't scream! Don't scream!" the cat said frantically. Somewhat distracted, she nodded and pushed it away from her mouth. She was still looking at it curiously when it moved off her and sat next to her feet. She crouched down in front of it and stared at the seemingly uncomfortable feline.

"What!?" it finally demanded.

"Kyon-Kyon?"

"Don't call me Kyon-Kyon!" it… he hissed, fur standing up in jagged lines around him.

It took a while for the fact to register in her mind, but when it did Uo burst out laughing and fell on the floor once more, clutching her stomach tightly.

"You… you…Cat!" she pointed at him and burst out in a fresh bout of laughter. "No wonder all the little kitties always surround you… You! Ha ha! CAT! Oooh I get it now… Stupid cat! The Prince knew didn't he?" Another soft sound was heard five minutes later and Uotani abruptly stopped laughing at the now naked fuming Kyo. It was as if time had stopped. They both found themselves frozen.

"What the fuck are you looking at!" Kyo snapped, his face was hot and he could feel more blood rushing to his face. He quickly grabbed his fallen clothing, exposing his backside to the blushing girl.

"Damn…" Uotani muttered under her breath, trying to keep breathing normally as she quickly turned away. She blushed and moaned at her own stupidity. She was being stupid because she didn't look away earlier. Not because of anything else.

"What?" he demanded irritably, turning around to face her once more. This time fully clothed.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything!"

*

Uotani frowned as she realised she had already arrived in her room. That was quick. She must've been too lost in thought to notice anything. That was bad, because she could have been hit by a car or something. She doubted it though, as her autopilot was pretty good.

She collapsed on her small and ragged sofa with a sigh. The sofa was old and it was starting to smell, but it was well broken in and comfortable. She leaned her head back and thought of her boyfriend again. Her smile returned with enforcement. He could be unpredictable and rough, but other time he could be so unknowingly sweet that she couldn't help but laugh at him. This of course made him growl at her. 

She felt like a love sick puppy at times. Especially when he finally told her about the curse, but he never mentioned what his past was like. Uotani understood him enough not to push him further on the subject, and after all he wasn't the only one who hid their past in dank and forgotten closets. 

As love sick as she was in private, she never showed it in public. They would never win the 'Cutest Couple' award, that had already been claimed by Yuki and Tohru. If anything they would still win the 'Most Unlikely Couple' award. People still had a hard time believing they were going out. This was probably because of the shouts of "You cheating Yankee!" that could be heard whenever they were playing cards or the "Get back here Kyon-Kyon! Are you or are you not a man!?" that would bring a red faced Kyo rushing back whenever he tried to leave.

That sentence was of course the cause of the whole thing. The only reason they were going out in the first place. 

*

__

"Awee… Poor Kitty." cooed Uo, scratching the place where Kyo's ears would have been, were he in cat form. They were still in class because, well she wasn't quite sure why. He had asked her to help him look for something important he left in class. When asked why he didn't ask Tohru, he gave a shrug and cocked his head towards the Prince. Hanajima was sick today, so that left her. He had reasoned that the class was big and that he would find it sooner if she helped.

"Shut up." he muttered as he pushed her inside.

"Well? What am I supposed to be looking for? What did you forget?"

Kyo paced the whole class, occasionally looking under a desk. It didn't look like he was looking for anything. In fact, it looked suspiciously like he was just looking under things when he remembered why he was in the classroom. His whole demeanour was strange.

"Yo. Cat." Kyo didn't even blink at her. "Kyon-Kyon?… Carrots?"

Kyo had stopped pacing and was now standing in front of Uotani, his eyes were unfocused and he was looking unnaturally red.

"Kyon-Kyon, are you sick? You're very red." Uotani asked, Kyo was in fact not looking very well. She brushed her hands on his temple.

"Stop that." Kyo said, he took her hand off his face, but didn't let go, he was gripping it in one of his hands.

"You don't feel hot… Hey, ow!" she exclaimed, yanking her hand back to herself. Kyo's eyes focused on her and looked slightly panicked.

"Oh shit. I'm really sorry. I…"Kyo didn't get to finish the rest of his apology as Uotani had clamped his mouth shut.

"Okay. Now I know_ your sick. I've never heard you apologize before." She released his mouth quickly, the feel of his lips on her palm was enough to short circuit a few things in her brains. "Seriously… what's wrong?" she continued._

"Uh… Listen Yank… uh, I meant Arisa… Uo…" he gave an exasperated sigh. "Ugh! Whatever. I actually wanted to talk to you." Kyo's heart was beginning to beat madly. He didn't know that her heart was beating just as erratically as his.

"So spill." She put her arms across her front unconsciously in a defensive position. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable. What was Kyo trying to say? Was he about to do what she thought he would do?

"Never mind" Kyo said, turning around quickly, heading towards the door. What was he thinking? He could tell by her stance, she wasn't exactly pleased about the situation. He was half correct of course, but he didn't see her eyes, looking at him with anticipation written all over them.

"Oh no you don't." Uo muttered under her breath. She breathed in a lot of air and said in a loud voice, "Get back here Kyon-Kyon! Are you or are you not a man!?" The effect she wanted kicked in immediately. Kyo strode back in the room. But she wasn't expecting another kiss.

"Fuck." Kyo said as he released her, he ran a hand over his hair, "I was supposed to do that after_ I told you that I liked you." He chided himself. Uotani blinked at him a few times, surprised and delighted she forgot about his curse, She threw an arm around his neck._

"You stupid cat. You could have just said it earlier, why'd you get so nervous anyway?" 

"What do you think?" the cat… Kyo sighed, feeling a bit tired from the whole experience. He wasn't about to ask anyone out again in a long time.

"Idiot." The cat in her arms bristled at her comment. "So what does this mean?" she ignored his low hiss.

"That you're my girlfriend of course."

"You asked me that when?" she raise and eyebrow.

"Lets pretend I did. I don't want to go through that again." He sighed at her suddenly bright smile and relaxed in her hold, smelling her hair. 

"Then lets pretend I said yes."

"Good. Now this time, remember to look away when I turn back." They both blushed at the memory.

*

Uotani yawned, it had been a long day and she was beginning to feel tired. Drowsily, she threw her feet up on the armrest of the sofa and closed her eyes.

TBC

Hey people! This was going to be a one shot but is actually nagging me to turn into a chaptered fic, and who am I to argue with plot pigs who might refuse to work again if I refuse? So I hope you enjoyed this bit! Sorry if the end is a bit abrupt. Please bear with me... I also don't know whether to choose the happy ending or the somewhat angsty one. Tell me what you'd prefer in your reviews… *hint, hint* he he! See ya! Oh and feel free to point out errors you noticed!


	2. Sakura Drops

****

Author's Notes: This particular chapter was inspired by Maksim's song… The fourth one of his album "The Piano Player"… A fantastic instrumental album! Oh, and thanks to all my reviewers; Ginny(Can't wait till your site is up!), PrincessRobin(Sorry, but it's looking more and more to be an angsty ending…), kcarrie(Thanks!), Quince(Keep reading… Angst galore mixed with humour coming right up!). This chapter is for you lot!

*

****

Chapter 2: Memories

__

Everything was fuzzy. Only one bloody figure was in her vision, her body was frozen in time as she saw him fall. His battered body stayed still on the floor, she tried to run to him but something held her back.

"Come on baka neko! Get up! You can't give up just yet." Someone whispered fiercely. She hardly noticed that the voice was extremely familiar. 

"Kyon-Kyon!" she yelled. "Don't you dare lose!" she managed to get the sentence out before a hand clamped over her mouth. She struggled against it but it wouldn't let her go. But the desired effect had already taken place, Kyo got up shakily and glared at his opponent.

"Of course I wont!" he spat out. "You think I'm going to lose to this kuso ne…" Kyo didn't finish his sentence, his whole body shook violently as he began to cough up blood. He slumped down on the floor, vainly he tried to push himself up.

"Kuso what?" his opponent's voice was now etched with desperation.

"Oy! Yankee!" Kyo called out to her. _But it wasn't possible, she thought to herself. He was still on the floor. Wiping his blood furiously on a sleeve._

"Kyo." She whispered.

"Stupid Yankee! Come on!" 

__

She felt her body move to a sitting position. Fuzzily, her mind told her it wasn't possible as she was already sitting.

"Yankee! Wake up!" 

Suddenly her world exploded in colours as someone forced her eyes open. She gasped in shock and went to hit whoever had surprised her.

"Ow! Ow! Stop hitting me you idiot! It's me!" he batted her fist away as it flew to his face.

"What?" she began to realise that she was in her own room. And that Kyo was sitting on the couch, next to her. His face was now only inches from her face.

"Are you awake yet?" 

"What?… Yes, or I wouldn't be talking to you." She pushed him away. She blinked a few times to loose the sleepiness.

"Where have you been!?" Kyo pinched her nose and jumped away when she tried to hit him again.

"Get away, idiot."

"Hey, most girls would be happy that their boyfriend woke them up with a kiss." He pointed his finger at her and glared. She glared right back.

"What kiss?"

"Eh… Good point." Kyo shrugged, "Why were you thrashing around? Nightmare?" Kyo sat on the floor in front of her and looked up expectantly. It reminded her so much of his cat form that she grinned.

"Why are you here?" Uo changed the subject, not wanting to share her disturbing dream and began to stretch, looking like a cat herself. The night spent on the couch wasn't exactly comfortable.

"Hey are you sick? And I am here because…you know..." He waved his hands around as if it would help her understand. She waved her hands in response to dismiss the question about her well being.

"What are you doing here?" she asked once more.

"What do you think? You think I was going to sit alone, while watching that stupid mouse pick Sakura petals off Tohru-kun's hair and see the old pervert trying to flirt with you psychic friend? Get real." He huffed and looked outside the window.

"You… came here to pick me up?" 

"What do you think? Of course I did." He said, trying to look nonchalant. "I was bored." He hastily added. "I wasn't worried at all that you didn't show up. Nope. Not worried." He gave her an innocent look that didn't match his normal face. Uo laughed and messed up his hair as she stood up.

"Fine. Give me ten minutes and we can go." As she got ready, the details of her dream faded away and she could smile.

*

"Hana-kun! You wound me. I wouldn't seduce poor innocent girls!" Shigure pouted and sidled up to the dark haired girl.

"Pervert!" came a cry behind him and before he knew it, knuckles connected to his head.

"Kyo you're so violent!" the older man rubbed his head

"You should respect your elders. Baka neko." A cool voice was heard.

"Like you can talk kuso nezumi!" Kyo talked back. A questionably friendly banter began. Uotani freezed in mid bite, something in the conversation was familiar. Something that had scared her. She bit into the onigiri, trying to figure out what she forgot.

"Uo-chan, your denpa was off for a moment. What is wrong?" 

Uo turned to her expressionless friend and shrugged, she was about to remember when Hana's voice interrupted her. And she wasn't about to spend the nice Sunday thinking so she pushed the thought away.

"Nothing."

Uo and Hana continued to watch a fight build up between Kyo and Yuki while Tohru was unsuccessfully trying to make them stop. Shigure was too busy watching a crowd of high school aged girls who sat near them to notice his cousins.

"Hey Carrots, if you don't shut up, I'll hug you." Uo finally said, Kyo glared at her and was about to retort on how women shouldn't threaten men when she held her arms out threateningly.

"I hate you." He grumbled.

"Most guys would like it if their girlfriends hugged them." Uo mimicked his way of speech earlier in the morning and smirked. The eldest in the group began to make whipping noises, complete with gestures and finished the whole thing with an evil laugh.

"Now now Shigure-san, you wouldn't want the little kitty to hurt your head again, would you?" Uo came to her boyfriend's defence, which resulted in Shigure wincing.

"Let's eat peacefully!" Tohru exclaimed a little too enthusiastically. She was determined that everyone will have a good time, soon everyone will need to study hard for mid-term exams and they wont have time to have fun. Yuki smiled fondly at his girlfriend and nodded.

Soon, the noise level rose once more around the group as the laughed and joked. Mostly it was because Shigure was telling embarrassing stories of Yuki and Kyo when they were kids. Yuki tried to endure it because he never saw Tohru laugh so hard and tried to hold his dignity by continually drinking, while Kyo sulked. Uo had threatened to hug him again.

"Aw! That's so sweet Kyon-Kyon! I can't believe you chased a ball of yarn around!" Uo had tears streaming down her eyes and pinched the orange haired boy's red cheeks.

"I was three!" he protested. In all honesty, he didn't really mind their teasing. Of course it was felt deep, deep, deep… _deep_ down below his level on consciousness. He never had friends as good as the people who sat around him now.

Uo continued to laugh and still giggled softly as she leaned against his shoulder in exhaustion. She watched the chatter around her develop once more and decided to stop laughing for a while, opting instead to smile quietly. She doubted she would be able to keep her lunch inside if she started to giggle again.

"Hey, you ok? Why are you quiet all of a sudden?" 

"What? I'm not allowed to shut my mouth? I thought you wanted me to be all quiet and womanly." Uo snorted, she immediately regretted what she said. She didn't want to spoil the day and she knew he'd probably get angry and run away now. But sometimes she just couldn't stop her mouth from running, saying things without her knowing it.

"I like you the way you are, you know that." Was his reply, it wasn't said gently but it was said in his usual rough voice. It's volume was so low that she knew it was meant for her ears only. She looked up to him in surprise, he was blushing furiously and he refused to look at her.

"Kyo?" she sat up and pulled his ears gently so that he faced her. Still refusing to look at her, he closed his eyes tightly.

"Hey, look at them!" Shigure gleefully whispered. Loud enough to be heard by Han, Yuki and Tohru but not enough to disturb the two lovers.

Uo playfully squashed down Kyo's nose, and in retaliation Kyo opened his eyes. His anger was all gone when he saw her grin. He just gave a low growl and moved to kiss her. The others watched the unusually tender moment in anticipation. That is, all of them except for Shigure, who soon lost interest and went back to watching the girls next to them.

And because of that, he was the only one who saw. He was the only one who saw the high school girls vacate their spot. Leaving a clear piece of grass, and across him sat Sohma Akito and Sohma Hatori.

Hatori's face did not show any expressions but it was clear in his eyes that he expected something bad to happen. And as for Akito…

Akito stood up slowly, a sly smile graced his beautiful face. With the air of a prince he walked towards them. He coughed when he arrived and bowed.

"Hello everybody." His clear voice silenced the group and a tense atmosphere descended immediately. 

Hana felt strange denpas spark from Kyo, Yuki and Shigure. Kyo seemed angry, angrier than she had ever seen him, yet he did not say anything. Hana found this odd as Kyo was never one to hold back. Yuki and Shigure was the same, but the latter still kept a smile on his face.

"Hello Akito-san! Are you enjoying your picnic? Tohru-kun made us a wonderful lunch. Would you like some?" Shigure's denpa was once more off. Hana was using all her discipline not to lash out at the strange boy that made her friends loose all their happiness. Something was wrong and she didn't like it. 

"Hello. You must be another Sohma." Hana said quietly. Electric sparks flew from her eyes in gentle yet destructive waves. Akito sensed her and gave her a cold smile.

"Yes. I am Sohma Akito. And you must be Tohru-san's friends."

"I am Hanajima Saki, and this is Uotani Arisa." Hana gestured to her blonde friend.

"Yo." Uo nodded curtly at him. She was surprised at the intensely dark cloud that seemed to have come out of nowhere and covered the group.

"Kyo, I must see you tomorrow." Akito ignored the rest and smiled at Kyo. Suddenly Kyo felt all the warmth in his body drain. 

"I can't." he replied defiantly. "I'm taking Arisa-kun to work." Uo stiffened. Kyo had never used her name before. It was always 'Yankee', she found Yuki and Shigure rigid with some unknown fear in front of her. She had been told 

"Then bring her along. Now I must take my leave. The weather may harm me more than do me good." Akito nodded to the others and walked away. Hatori and Shigure gave each other meaning looks before nodding, an unsaid agreement passing between them. The nod meant that Uo would have to be told of Akito's cruelty.

"Idiot! What did you say that for? What if he…" Yuki began to reprimand his cousin when Kyo gave him a look.

"I have to at least fight. You of all people should know that." Understanding dawned on Yuki's face. He took his cup and drank from it again. Hana and Uo stayed puzzled though both had their own inklings on what happened while Tohru looked extremely worried.

*

Uo waved a goodbye to Hana as she entered her house and walked side by side with Kyo once more.

"So, what was that? _Who_ was that?" she asked straight away. Knowing that the boy next to her would know that she was asking about Akito.

"That was Sohma Akito… He was… is the clan head of us Sohmas. And he's the epitome of all that is bad. At least in my eyes."

TBC…

How was that eh? Any good? No flashbacks in this chapter though they will return with a vengeance in the next chapter! Did I keep everyone in character? Is anyone confused with the beginning? I was trying to meld Uo's dream with reality. Any questions will be answered and comments will be appreciated.


	3. Betrayal

****

Author's Notes: Thanks to my reviewers;   
jill4 (Thank you for reviewing both stories! *hugs*),   
kireina (More Akito evilness to come in this chappie!),   
"Me" (I have no idea on the -kun thing, but if I wasn't mistaken Kyo calls Tohru 'Tohru-kun'… *goes to check*),   
Ginny (Yes, more angst! Maybe not pure but there ya go… And thanks for the input!),   
Meethzoonks (You finally got your lazy butt up then? Lol!)   
Dark Wings1 (*snicks* He he he, more angst coming! Thanks for reviewing my Saiyuki fic hun! Cant wait to beta more great work from you!)  
Oh, and one more thing, 'A Promise Made' will be continued as soon as I finish this fic. I promise it will be soon! Give me two weeks! There's at least another chapter after this, maybe two.

****

*

Chapter 3: Betrayals

"I'll be fine." Uo scolded Kyo and whacked his hands away as he tried to grab her arms again.

"Listen Yankee. No! Wait! Would you stop walking already!" he finally gave up trying to grab her hands, instead he pulled her hair. Bad move.

"You do realise that you are being very suicidal don't you?" she said in a dangerously low voice, the cat inside Kyo began to bristle.

"Would you listen then!?" When Uo didn't answer he tugged her hair.

"Let go you moron!"

"Will you listen to me?" Uo looked around and was finally aware of the people watching them curiously. One old lady even muttered 'young couples these days. Must they make a scene in public?'. She finally sighed and pinched his arm hard so that he'd let go. And let go he did, but not before tugging the thick hair one last time. It was all payback of course. Uo tended to pinch rather hard.

"Sit." She ordered as she found a near by bench. He readily agreed, before she ran off again. "Good kitty." 

"Would you stop already!?!" he glared at her and froze. Her eyes were lit up brightly with suppressed laughter and the wind was blowing her cascading hair gently. She didn't look like a goddess but like a sprite, or nymph. He shook his head inwardly, nymphs didn't seem very strong. No, Uo would be something like a… he didn't know. He was lost for words. Uo was Uo. Nothing in the world could compare to her.

"Oy, cat got your tongue?" she thought about what she had said and laughed. "Cat got your tongue… Get it?" When Kyo failed to frown at her she stopped. She waved a hand over his eyes and called out his name. 

"You do realise this might be the last time I'll ever be with you?" he asked solemnly. 

Kyo and Uo were in their way to the Sohma house. He admired his girlfriend's bravery when he finally told her about how things in the Sohma house worked. She had pulled him in for a kiss and told him that things will work out. But Kyo knew, he knew that everything was out of his hands. Things wont be fine. Not once Akito had plunged his hands in. He dreaded to see her empty eyes, he dreaded to see her pass him like a stranger. 

"I told you everything's going to be okay," Uo took one of his hands, "don't you trust me?"

"I wish I could." was all that he could say. Refusing to look at her eyes, he stood up. "Come on, better not make Akito angrier than he already is."

The walk to the house seemed so long and heavy. It seemed like a death march, and for Kyo it was. He knew he liked Uo, that was the reason why he asked her out in the first place. But somehow, somewhere along the way she had gotten under his layers of walls and managed to get into his heart. Maybe it was the sheer force of her personality, maybe it was because she refused to be kicked out. But one thing was for certain, she was his first love. 

The image of Hatori's melancholic face crept into his thoughts. He mentally shuddered. He refused to end up like his elder cousin.

Kyo was so deep in thought that he didn't notice his hands seeking hers. Unaware of his own actions he squeezed her hands gently in support. Uo was also lost in thought and clutched tighter at the silent support from his callused hands. It might be the last time she'll ever feel its warmth.

"This is it." he said as they reached a tall wooden gate. When they entered she felt her breath get sucked away. The house and garden before her was exquisite. It seemed right out of a picture book. Near a wall was a pond, there were flashes of red and gold that grazed the surface of the water. She guessed they were expensive Koi fishes.

Her eyes greedily drank in the beautiful sight before her.

Tall trees gave shadows that just beckoned to her. She could see herself with a book in her hands (not for reading but just for aesthetic purposes), lying peacefully underneath one of the cool shades.

But something about the whole place was… wrong. Slowly she realised what it was. The place seemed too peaceful. It was as if time treaded slowly. Careful not to disturb something. It was as if nature herself feared to bring life into the place. While the wind joyfully played outside, in this garden of dreams it crept slowly. Trying to be careful not to rustle the trees too much, for fear of angering something… or someone.

"Kyo…"

"Yes?"

"Why are you whispering?"

"I… I was just following your example."

"Stupid cat."

They finally reached the main house and Kyo looked back at her. His posture was tense, stiffer than she had ever seen him. She understood in a way, Kyo had told her he never set foot in the house unless it was on New Years day. And even then he always felt somewhat unwelcome.

"Hello Kyo." 

"A… Akito. We were just about to go into your room. I hope we didn't keep you waiting." Kyo's voice was full of concealed emotions. Fear, anger and hatred flashed continuously in his expressive eyes. He wished right now that he was like Yuki, able to conceal all he felt at moments like this. He knew Akito was enjoying every moment of his apprehension and he hated it.

"Hello Arisa, I hope you don't mind me calling you Arisa. We tend to be familiar with each other in this family." 

"Oh, no I don't mind at all Akito."

"Akito-san." he corrected her with a sneer. She grimaced inwardly, so he wanted to play a game, she forced a neutral expression on her face as she repeated him.

"Akito-san. It is nice to meet you."

"Hmm." Was his non-committal reply. Kyo's body tensed even more. He hated that he couldn't defend her. But he knew she understood, it brought a little comfort in the horrible situation.

"Akito… san," Uo's rebellious nature had once more pushed through as her voice took on a patronising tone. "Was there something that you needed with us?"

Akito was not offended with her brazenness, if anything her seemed amused. Kyo didn't know whether it was a good thing or not.

"Ah, yes there was Arisa." Kyo bristled at his familiar use of her name.

"Then would you hurry up?" Kyo muttered under his breath in one moment of stupidity. Akito turned his cold glare on the orange cat.

"Kyo, I'm afraid I have no need for you. You were merely summoned as her… shall we say, escort." Akito's voice was laced with subtle contempt. Contempt for the unkempt teenage boy and the cat spirit he was cursed with.

Kyo's controlled reply was a curt nod followed by an uncharacteristic show of respect by bowing. In fact it was so out of character it can almost be called mockery. If anyone was to mock the clan head, it would be Kyo. Uo however, was a different story. Slowly, fear changed into fury.

"Akito-san, I don't think…'

"I shall be in Hatori's room when you are finished." He quickly turned away and strode towards door, knocking once before entering.

"Now that the annoying little kitty has been disposed of, we humans will have a descent talk. Please follow me." His sudden change of attitude unnerved her. With a somewhat polite gesture he moved towards one of the many doors in the building. Uo was too startled to miss the small sneer that was slowly forming on his face.

*

Hatori turned his chair around to find his cousin nervously pacing the small room.

"Kyo, I really must insist that you stop pacing or move to a different room."

"Kyo..." Hatori's voice took a deep dive; the bass in it seemed to increase by ten fold. "Yeah. Whatever." Kyo continued to pace.

"Ah, hai. Gomenasai Hatori." Kyo mumbled when he finally remembered who he was in the room with. With a frustrated groan he sank down on the floor. He half ran his hands through his hair before tugging at it.

"If you're really that worried, then why don't you just listen in. Akito's study has flimsy walls so that if anything was to happen to him, we'll hear it." Hatori said nonchalantly, turning back to type on his computer. Kyo looked up at the older jyuniishi gratefully and dashed out. But he didn't forget to throw a quick thanks for the not so subtle hint.

"I'm so sorry Kyo. He made me do it." Came a whisper of regret from Hatori. Slowly he stood up and walked towards the door.

*

"Sit." Akito ordered. His face was a frozen mask of disdain. Uo gladly did as she was told. Akito's sudden changes of moods unnerved her a bit. She wasn't exactly afraid. Just really really weirded out. Maybe it was Akito's intention to make her nervous and she knew it, but she couldn't help the things she felt.

"So… what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"You are a brave little girl aren't you?" he sneered at her. His robes slipped of his shoulders further as he leant forward, resting his chin on bony arms. 

"Excuse me?" she wasn't sure that she heard right.

"Brave, or stupid." Uo was about to retort back when he moved his arms in a sign of dismissal. He threw his head back and laughed, a peculiar laugh that came from the back of his throat, he stopped just as suddenly as he began.

"Look, I know you're like a 'god' where the Sohma's are concerned but…"

"Do you that love is the most destructive force of nature ever Arisa?" 

"I… what"

"Oh yes. Destructive. Dangerous."

"Dangerous?" she asked carefully, wondering whether the whole thing was a joke or not.

"Very." He seemed very serious. "For some, they are immune to its horrifying nature and they proclaim it's the greatest thing ever. Some deny its evil because they'd rather be disillusioned than hurt with the truth."

Uo sat stiffly. She knew what was coming next and she didn't like it one bit. He knew that before she gets her memory erased he would twist her mind with his weird ideas. Scarring her a bit, before leaving her clueless as to why she felt that way. She desperately searched her mind to come out with an escape plan.

"Destructive? Surely not. It is after all only as strong as the person who wields it." She tried to match his words with her own. 

"I like how you think Arisa. Love is rather like a sword is it not? Beautiful, graceful… deadly."

"I… yes, I suppose you can see it that way."

"So you see why I have to protect my family from this ever spreading evil don't you?"

"If by that you mean that I have to have my memory erased then you needn't bother."

"I needn't bother with what Arisa?"

"Wiping my memory clean."

"Oh? Why not? Has this filthy disease infected you yet? Haven't you been trying to pollute Kyo's clean mind with this ridiculous notion yet?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you not in love with the feline?"

*

"Are you not in love with the feline?" Kyo waited desperately as seconds went by. He had not yet told her of his true feelings. They had not been going out too long, maybe two or three months… or six. They were both not so expressive with affection.

His heart fell when he heard a laughter that coldly rang around him.

"Are you kidding? Of course not!"

He felt anger, the kind he only felt at his mother's death. Betrayal echoed through him and he felt stupid.

__

I should have known, he growled at himself as he rushed out, knocking Hatori out of the way. He didn't even see the dragon jyuniishi. _So stupid of me. I'm the cat, nobody likes the cat. We were cursed with a monster spirit and bad luck. What made me think I was any different!? _

*

Uo forced herself to laugh at Akito's question. 

"Are you kidding? Of course not!" Her speaking companion seemed unusually pleased with her answer.

"Oh? Do tell me more."

"We're only in high school, you know. You think I want to spend the rest of my life with a guy that turns into an animal whenever I hold him? Get real!" she found herself on a roll. It was easy to lie, when she was a gang member, lying was an everyday occurrence and she felt her mouth move with practised ease.

"A most interesting turn out."

"OH/ what did you expect? For me to proclaim my undying love for him?"

"Something along the lines of. I like you Arisa. I like the way you think."

"You do, huh?"

"Oh yes, using Kyo as a plaything… Toying with his mind and emotions. Almost worthy of me. Yes, I think I shall let you go." He stood up slowly, the now setting sun silhouetted his cold beauty. A smile grazed his face, for one moment she thought she was seeing Prince Yuki. She stood up to follow him.

"So what now?"

"Hmm. I shall leave Kyo in your school and your memory intact." He gestured for her to leave. Hardly believing her luck, she walked out of the Sohma house in a daze. A smile formed on her face when she saw Kyo wait for her at the gate.

*

Akito knocked on the wall three times and waited for his doctor to come.

"Did you tell Kyo about the wall?"

"Yes Akito."

"Did he hear _everything?_" Akito's face was lit up amusement.

"He ran out in the middle. But I think he heard enough." Hatori found himself feeling sick as Akito cruelly sneered.

"A most interesting turn of events, isn't it Hatori."

"Yes Akito."

TBC…

O_o Ain't Akito just the evillest thing yous ever saw??? On a rating of one to ten, do you think I kept them all in chara? I continually worry about this, as this is my interpretation of the charas. Please feel free to tell me if I did anything wrong!


	4. Fights, Make Ups and More Fights

****

Author's Notes: So sorry for the uber long wait! This has lots of conversation bits… Hopefully the next chapter will have more details… Ohhhh a fight is coming up! If you want to know when I update my stuff and what I'm working on, go to my blog page. The link is on my author's page thingy… This story has only another 2 chapters to go before it ends… =) I feel proud yet sad!  
Also… Thank you to kireina, Friend of Shippou, Ame and ginny (Hey girl, where have you been? How's Toxic Angel coming along???)  
Finally… I bring you 

*

****

Chapter 4: Fights, Make Ups and More Fights

A year had passed since the incident with Akito. And Uotani Arisa was feeling awful.

*

__

"Kyo! There you are. Guess what? Akito said that…"

"Cut the crap Yankee." He snarled at her. Uo absently noticed that he was very good with the snarling and growling thing.

"What?" she was rather confused. He was fine hours before, well not really fine. But better.

"I heard everything."

"And?" she still didn't get it.

"I heard what you said." A light clicked on her head, and laughter bubbled up to her mouth.

"Stupid cat! She laughed. "You really think I'd let Akito split us up? Hell no! I just spun a little lie to get him off our backs." She reached forward to clip his ears playfully.

"Oh really? You must've been convincing. If Akito were to let you go just like that." Kyo dodged her hands and continued to frown.

"I don't know. You_ were the one who listened in. Why don't _you_ tell me." His attitude was starting to anger her. They were both short tempered by nature, and things didn't look like it was getting better._

"I only heard the first bit." He admitted rather uncomfortably. This only served to anger his girlfriend more. 

"Then you shouldn't have jumped to conclusions!"

"How am I supposed to think!? There you are, in the lion's den, waiting to be devoured. But oh, wait! It turns out the little sheep was another lion!"

"Fuck you! Don't you even trust me?"

"I don't know!"

"So is this how it's gonna end?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should cool off first."

"Fine."

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes. Tomorrow."

*

But tomorrow had turned into a week, then a month. And before they knew it, a year. Somehow, somewhere along the way they had both silently agreed to let things pass. Somewhere, somehow they came to the conclusion ending it was better.

But right Uo wasn't so convinced. Their 'separation' didn't feel right. Being alone again didn't feel right. The curious glances from Tohru and probing signals from Hana didn't feel right. It didn't feel right that they had fallen apart while Akito was laughing. 

Graduating without him didn't feel right.

Nothing felt right anymore.

She remembered feeling so proud today as she saw him shake a teacher's hand. She remembered a happy kind of regret as she thought that today was the last day she will ever wear a high school uniform. She remembered every emotion she felt. But she just noticed now the strong undercurrent of longing which coursed through her. 

She sighed, she didn't know whether she loved him… Loved him like… well, _loved _him. She felt herself too young to really know the difference. Maybe she was in love with the idea of love. The idea of there being an 'us' between them. Maybe she loved the memory. Maybe she really did truly love him.

The day was a fine and cloudless day. Much like the day she had fallen asleep in her couch, waking up to his face. 

Something clicked.

It felt right.

Waking up to see him. His hands seeking hers. His soft lips on hers. They felt right. They felt so right. Does that mean she loved him? Kicking herself she knew what to do. She did a quick calculation in her head.

Today was Friday. Tohru did the shopping yesterday… That must mean he has nothing better to do. Well, he might be looking for a university but she seriously doubted that. He might have already left with his Shisou but it was a chance she willingly took.

She walked hurriedly, past the melancholic move of the trees, swaying in the slight wind. Past the black car she should have recognized as Hatori's. Past Tohru who tried to greet her. She might have looked rude but time was slipping out of her hands. He might be getting ready to leave. He might have already left.

Nimbly she climbed up, ignoring Shigure's happy cry as he saw under her school uniform. But apparently noticing enough so that she kicked his forehead as tried to peek more. Her breath caught once more as she saw him, diploma in his hands. He twirled it between his fingers, absently humming a tune softly.

"Why are you here?" he asked her quietly. He seemed to have notice her presence.

"What happened to us Kyo?" she replied, she sat down next to him. He shrugged.

"We just… drifted apart."

"Why? Why did we let Akito win?"

"Because I wanted to keep you from hurt? Because I thought I hated you? Because I felt stupid, knowing I should have trusted you but I didn't? Because I doubted my own feelings?" The last statement stung her more than she would have admitted but she decided to show him. 

"You doubted that you cared?"

"No. I doubted that I loved you enough"

"Well then that's okay."

"It is?"

"We've just graduated. We have years to figure it out."

"We graduated…"

"So what do you say? We felt right… Wanna try it all over again?"

"I never told you…"

"You never told m a lot of things."

"No, Yankee… Uo… Listen. Akito and I… We have a … deal."

"You made a deal with the devil?"

"It's a… tradition… It's part of my curse."

"What is it?"

"Haven't you ever wondered why I try to beat Yuki so much?"

"I just thought it was a guy thing."

"Well… it is… partly. And then there's the other thing."

"What other thing?"

"If I don't beat Yuki… I get to be… locked up."

"Like jail?"

"Like jail."

"How long?"

"Till I die."

"We could run."

"We could. But I…"

"I know Kyo."

Kyo pulled her close and kissed her, putting in it every feeling he felt. Want, anger, hurt, regret… Love. Uo felt overwhelmed by the tide of feelings.

They stayed in tension filled silence before a laughter was heard. They turned quickly to find Akito smiling menacingly at them from the ladder.

"Did you just tell her?"

"Akito."

"The little kitty has claws…" He purred.

"What are you doing here?" she growled at him. Now that they were together again she felt as if she could conquer the world.

"You wound me… Here I thought you played the same game I did." He tsked at her and gave a disturbing smile.

"I would _never_…" A hand stopped her anger. Kyo stood up and brushed his thighs with his hands. A defiant light took over his eyes.

Her breath caught.

He looked like the prince she would have loved were she a princess. A background of green contrasted his shocking orange hair, filtered light shinning on his body like a spotlight. He looked every bit the warrior prince Uo wanted.

"Shall we?"

*

The fight was to happen in the Sohma estate, so they walked there. Hatori had offered to take them in his car along with Yuki and Shigure and Tohru, but Kyo had refused.

Akito had sneered at him, asking if the little kitty was scared of the little mouse. Or was he scared of the Akito himself? Kyo had been tempted to accept the ride then and there but Uo had intervened and told them that she wants… needs to speak with him.

And so it came to be.

For the second time in a little over a year they walked with tension hanging in the air between them.

"This might be the last time I see you." Kyo started. There was no sadness in his voice, but it wasn't cold either. He was just stating a fact.

"Baka! Don't say that! You know you might be able to beat Yuki. What happened to the stubborn cat I knew?"

"He died."

"Kyo…"

"I know. I know. I'm sorry It's just that… I can't."

"You can't what?"

"He's gonna make her watch, you know. He's going to make Tohru watch her best friend beat up her boyfriend. And I _can't_. She's been confused and hurt enough these past few years."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you wonder why Akito suddenly, generously asked Tohru if she'd like to come along? He's going to make her watch us beat each other senseless!" his voice rose as he felt the familiar anger bubble up. "And this time there wont be a glare match over dinner. There wont be anymore chances! If he wins then I'll simply be locked up. But if _I _win… Yuki's going to suffer the consequences."

"Akito wont…"

"Akito _will_ hurt him. He'll make Yuki stay at the Estate for a few days. And by the time he comes back… I don't even want to think about _that_" Kyo spat.

"Is that why the fight is held at the Sohma House?"

"What do _you_ think!?" he growled at her. She clenched her hands even more. She could feel the nail marks digging deeper. _Deep breaths, deep, _slow_, even breaths. _She tried to remind herself. _Oh fuck this._

"Fuck you Kyo!" she pushed past him and walked ahead quickly. Kyo realised his mistake a little too late.

He wondered if this was the last time he'd see her. And if her back was the only thing he'll see.

TBC…

Evil cliffy… Not to worry, fifth chappie coming up in a few days! ;)   
Was the conversation on the roof hard to follow? Can you figure out who's who? Feedback pls!


	5. The Ending?

****

Author's Notes; End. Finally! Oh wow… _   
Special thanks to Kireina who never failed to review! Oh my god I love you, lol! Thank you so much! This chapter's for you!

*

"Fuck fuck _fuck_!" Uo muttered to no one in particular. What had she been thinking!? They were too similar in nature. Both quick tempered, both stubborn. _Both unwilling to admit their mistakes. Not to mention both had communication problems_. Her mind silently added.

She stopped and fought to calm her breathing. This was getting ridiculous. This might be the last she'll ever see him… Did she really want the memory to be that of shouting and anger?

A cool hand grabbed hers from behind. Out of instinct she grabbed hold of it, yanking the person to a position where she would be in advantage.

"Ow! Stupid Yankee!" the familiar growl unbalanced her and she ended up holding the guy who touched her. In a puff of orange smoke, a cat's form emerged.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Kyo!? You're lucky there's no one around!"

"What the hell am _I_ doing!? What about you!?"

Cat and girl glared at each other. _I hate this, I hate this, I hate this… Please God…_Something whispered inside of her and she felt all the strength flow out of her, fatigue hit her hard and she collapsed with her legs tucked under her, near Kyo's pile of clothes.

"Oy. Yankee…" The voice was now concerned.

"Why can't we at least be civil to each other, eh?" she beckoned to him. He gently licked her outstretched fingers.

"Yes we can. Don't you remember how it used to be? We're just both tired and stressed." Her fingers worked without her brain telling it too. It continued to stroke the cat's head, gently tracing circles on the forehead, she always did like the feel of the fur under her finger.

"Come on…" She gathered his clothing in her arms and stood up. She opened her arms, "need a ride… Neko-chan?" she offered a grin to him

"Feh. Don't call me that." He huffed, nevertheless he jumped to her arms. Curling his tail instantly in pleasure as he felt her warmth. She cuddled him and held him close, she didn't want him to transform just yet.

"You don't smell like a cat." She commented absently. In fact he smelled like the forest, musty and fresh at the same time, wild and mysterious. 

"Spirit of the cat. Not a real cat." He scoffed at her. He purred deeply as she stroked his head.

"Not a real cat?" she raised an eyebrow, she twitched his nose and he bit her playfully.

"Baka." The cat rested his head on her arms gently, nudging it to give friction… comfort. The air around them calmed, it was as if they finally found their peace. As if the orange puff of smoke had strange calming abilities.

And maybe it had.

Because although the tension was still present, it wasn't directed at each other anymore. There was only mutual understanding between them. Although both still felt much more needed to be said, they were for now content knowing that they might never get another chance to speak to each other again.

Which is weird if you think about it, but the couple in question seemed not to mind.

*

Uotani Arisa was once more in awe of the place she saw before her. How could a place so beautiful be a keeper of so many disturbing and dark memories? Ones that can cause a person shudder, physically recoiling at the mere hint of a resurfacing memory?

Of course the answer came in an elegantly dressed fragile looking man. One who's beauty rivalled and sometimes even beat the most beautiful women on earth. 

He stood against the doorway, looking all too innocent for someone's who's cruelty could make the strongest man bow in fear. Akito stroked a chirping bird. It seemed to love him in its own way as it cocked it's head questioningly at the visitors. It sang for him before finally flitting away.

"Now, see what you've done? He doesn't like you." Akito frowned at them, he shrugged and moved inside. 

"I guess this is where I leave you. I doubt I'll be allowed to stay."

"Yeah…"

"Take care." She let go of the cat and handed him his clothes.

Uo turned to leave when a voice stopped her.

"Akito said…" Hatori hesitated, he knew whatever Akito planned… it would end up in hurt for the blonde. "Akito asked you to come inside for the fight." His face said everything while his mouth stayed clamped shut, his half hidden eyes warned her of the implications of her accepting the invitation. 

They always did say that curiosity killed the cat. Or maybe in this case, the cat's girlfriend.

*

"You may not interfere." Akito's cool voice greeted her as soon as she stepped into the large room. It was empty of furniture except a single mahogany chair with elaborate carvings on it. 

Akito descended on the chair with air of a king. And he did look like one. His eyes swooped down to gaze upon Yuki then Kyo who sat on the floor in front of him, then further back to herself, Hatori and a man she didn't know. The stranger with red hair seemed to have come out of no where.

With one grand gesture from Akito, Yuki and Kyo stood, each going separate ways, parallel to each other. Amethyst meet red and they bowed to each other. A silent communication seemed to go between them as they began circling each other. 

One step right, two steps left. They didn't miss a beat, they were perfectly synchronised, years of fighting each other made them aware of the meaning of every muscle twitch the other made. One step forward, false alarm, one step, two step, three steps right and a pause. They assessed the stances and watched the eyes.

Kyo broke first and lunged towards Yuki, his fisted hand flying towards his cousin's face. Yuki dodged it easily, using the opportunity to knee Kyo's stomach.

Uo winced as she imagined the pain, but the receiver didn't even flinch as he took a step backwards.

It was brutal and violent, but it was also beautiful. Each droplet of blood spilt seemed deliberate for a moving piece of art, it was as if everything was co-ordinated. One hits, the other blocks. One kicks, the other dodges. It wasn't a fight, it was a dance. A destructive and primal dance, but it was a dance nonetheless.

She watched it in a haze, it was like watching a film. Only… it was much too real and even better synchronised. She knew whatever the outcome is there would be consequences, yet she couldn't help but be impressed. It was obvious that both of them knew what they were doing and it made it entrancing. 

She heard once that time flew when you had fun and time comes to a virtual stand still when you're in pain, but she never heard about time going quickly yet seeming an eternity when you're worried. No, worried seemed such an understatement, she felt… anxious? Apprehensive? How about all those added together and timed by eternity. She suppressed a shout when she saw a teeth get knocked out by a kick.

She felt tears flow down silently as she realised that like in their everyday life… Yuki was winning. A flash of light blinded her for a moment as she realised with dawning horror that she knew what was going to happen next.

__

Everything was fuzzy. Only one bloody figure was in her vision, her body was frozen in time as she saw him fall. His battered body stayed still on the floor, she tried to run to him but something held her back.

"Come on baka neko! Get up! You can't give up just yet." She repeated the lines she knew she spoke in her dream, she took in a deep breath and began again, this time stilling the tremor in her voice. "Kyon-Kyon!" she yelled. "Don't you dare lose!" she managed to get the sentence out before a hand clamped over her mouth. She struggled against it but it wouldn't let her go. But the desired effect had already taken place, Kyo got up shakily and glared at his opponent.

"Of course I wont!" he spat out. "You think I'm going to lose to this kuso ne…" Kyo didn't finish his sentence, his whole body shook violently as he began to cough up blood. He slumped down on the floor, vainly he tried to push himself up.

"Kuso what?" his opponent's voice was now etched with desperation. Yuki's expression didn't change but his voice and eyes told everyone present about how he really felt.

"Kyo." She whispered. She wanted so much for this to be a bad dream, last time Kyo had woken her up. Now who would? Her saviour was close to being broken.

She wrenched her arm free from the red headed man and glared at him, quickly she turned back to the fight, only to realise… there was no more fight. Kyo had lost all strength. He had lost.

"Kuso nezumi." He managed to choke out.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Deal him the last blow!" shouted Akito with glee. A bitter taste flooded Uo's mouth, the cruel bastard was really enjoying it. She almost lunged at him when a cool voice sliced through her rage.

"No Akito. That is enough. This is not a fight to the death. Kyo's wounds need to be treated." Hatori stood and went over to his cousin, his steps were unfaltering even though there was a slight shake when he stood up.

"I demand that you sit down Hatori! The fight is not yet over." A brutal light shone in his eyes.

"Akito, this is not the old days. The Cat is allowed his life now, we can only imprison him and not kill him." A figure dressed in a suit emerged from the doorway, he had a soft smile on his face.

"Shigure. What are you doing here?"

"I'm making sure you stay in line Akito."

"It is not your place to do so."

"But I am well within my rights as a member of the Jyuniishi, and the descendants of one who helped make the rules."

"I am the Clan Leader." He scoffed.

"I m aware of that fact Akito but the rules stand, not even you can defy them."

"You dare stop me?"

"Yes we do." He pointedly looked at Hatori and Kureno in turn. Akito seemed to have lost all interest and shrugged, he turned to the doctor and nodded.

"Treat him in the cell. I really don't wish to see that mongrel defile my room any longer."

Hatori gently took Kyo in his arms and tapped his cheeks gently, he knew it'd be better to treat him first before waking him but once in his cell… Akito would never let him out.

"Kyo. Kyo, this is Hatori. It's over." Kyo's eyes fluttered open and he coughed blood.

"I lost didn't I?"

"Yes."

"I knew it. I should have practised more."

A stern arm once more grabbed hold of her. She turned to the man she knew now as Kureno and frowned. Silently his eyes told her to stay put. Akito was still in the room even though he pretended not to notice them.

"It is the tradition for the Rat to take one last mock of the Cat before he is taken away." He explained neutrally, Uo desperately wanted to slap the man. He gestured for her to move out and she obeyed, turning her back only once to watch Yuki as he said something to her boyfriend.

"It's not over Kyo."

"I know it isn't you idiot. I'll be back and you better be prepared."

"I'll once more wait to kick your ass."

"You wish, bastard." 

By this time he had managed to stand on his own with a little help from Hatori. He lifted his fist up and shoved a finger in the direction of his cousin.

"Kyo…" Yuki barely whispered. "Take care." And so the Rat finishes his traditional 'Last Mock'.

Uo clenched her hands, she didn't want to say goodbye. Everything seemed way too surreal, she was hoping to wake up once more to a grouchy voice and a shock of bright orange hair.

"Oy. Yankee." She watched him push Hatori away to stand on his own.

"Yeah? Wassup Neko-chan?" she felt stupid after saying what she did, but she honestly didn't know what words should come out of her mouth. 

"This is it. It's over."

"What is?" she puzzled over his choice of words. 

"My life. My freedom… us." He had looked at everything else but her as he said it, but at the last word he looked directly at her eyes.

"Why do _we_ have to be over?" her voice trembled even though she tried to keep it steady. She hated herself for sounding so weak.

"Because Akito's a bas… Because Akito won't ever let me out. Because he won't let anyone see me."

"So you're going to give up?" A familiar sense of anger coursed through her. What kind of idiot gives up so easily!?

"Not giving up. Just accepting it for now."

"I never knew you were so weak!" she tried to goad him so that he'd break away. If he didn't accept things, maybe he'd try to escape.

"It's the only way I'll survive this." He offered her a sad smile.

"Fuck you." She didn't get him. It was as if there was a gap between the old Kyo and the Kyo after the fight. It was if the fight had changed everything.

"Right back at you."

"_I'm_ suppose to be the taunting one! You're supposed to be the pissy one!"

"Right now you're the childish one." 

"Gods… What are we talking about." She made an exasperated noise and wiped her face repeatedly with her hands.

"Just… come here." He pulled her close and hugged her, shifting his weight so that he didn't hurt his ribs, which felt as if they had just been trodden on by an elephant.

"So this is goodbye?" she pulled away a bit to look at his eyes, now a soft shade of brown instead of the fierce red it usually was.

"Yeah. Forget about me. Find a guy. Have lots of kids. Be happy." He shrugged. Inside he felt himself break slowly.

"I wont forget you." 

"Oh for the love of…" Kyo let out a pained hiss as he moved his body the wrong way. "Look, if you're that stubborn about not wanting to forget me… Just call your first born by my name then!" he didn't know how long he'll last in her arms. If he stayed any longer then he'd probably try to K.O Hatori before making a run for it. He would have tried it if he didn't know that Hatori also had a black belt in a few of the martial arts. 

"What if it's a girl?" she smiled mischievously.

"Call her… Kyo..ni or something. I'm sure you'll find enough alternatives to butcher my name."

"Heh. Baka." She swatted his cheeks softly.

"When you go… Don't turn back. Don't look back."

"Why?" she cocked her head in question. In this wounded state it seemed that he was making less and less sense as time went on.

"Because if you do, I don't know whether I'll be able to go without another fight, and with the state my body is in right now…"

"Sou…"

"Yeah."

"I did… do love you." She traced a shaking finger down his jaws and to his neck where a large bruise was forming, she remembered the kick that did it.

"Yeah. I know."

"Ja ne, Kyonkichi." She looked him in the eyes as she said the words that seemed to tear at her, she expected him to say 'Ja, Yankee', but instead he shook his head.

"Goodbye Yankee."

She turned away, using all of her fastly disappearing will power not to look back at the wounded figure of… her ex boyfriend. 

The wind danced softly around her, like the time when she first came to the Sohma Estate. As she pushed her hair out of her face a whisper floated with the moving air to bring his words to her ears, she froze and let the gentle wind lightly stroke her cheeks, drying her tears. 

"Arisa… Aishiteru. Aishiteru." She nodded once and waved her hands, trying her hardest not to swivel around.

He walked away, he didn't look back. His words echoed inside her head. He loved her. Sohma Kyo had loved, and he had loved her.

And with a start she realised… He had finally called her by her name. The tears that she managed to keep inside flooded out in a stream as she walked quicker to the gates.

****

~The End

*Groans* That is by far the sappiest story I have ever written. Not too satisfied with it either… _… Well it's all over. Whaddayaguysthunk? 


End file.
